Trials by Fire
by Vampiric Phantoms
Summary: CRYBABY CryBaby is accused of five accounts of murder and is sentenced to death. Can Allison, pep, and the gang prove his innocence before it's to late?


**A/N: **Here is a little fanfic for all those Cry-Baby fans out there. There just aren't enough Cry-Baby stories so I thought I would post this one shot. I hope you all like it.

-Trials by Fire-

"Cry-Baby, can you please tell me why you dragged me from lunch?" Allison asked laughing as she walked with him to his house. "Sorry, baby," he said smiling. "But our friends are waiting for us and if I prolong this any longer it'll take a while to get the courage and try it again." He smiled to her and opened the door fro her to walk in. She walked in and sure enough the whole Cry-Baby gang was there waiting; all with huge smiles on their faces.

"What is this?" she asked them. "I have something to ask you," Cry-Baby said. He took both her hands in his and kneeled down on one knee. Her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. "Allison," he began, "When my parents died I built a wall around my heart so no one could enter it. But when I saw you one day at school, saw you laughing with your friends that wall crumbled Ever since then I looked forward to going to school just to see you, and hope you would see me. Now, we've been together for a year and a half." He paused and pulled a jewelry box from his pocket. He opened it to show a gold band with two diamonds interlocking, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes watered with tears, and she was speechless. Right when she opened her mouth to speak the front door was jerked open. Everyone whipped around to find the cause of the disturbance. Before them stood three police officers, one holding an arrest warrant. They rushed in and ran straight for Cry-Baby. The ring in its box dropped to the floor as they grabbed him with unnecessary force. He struggled against them trying to break free to get the ring, but he couldn't. They cuffed his wrists and held him tight. "Wade Walker, you are under arrest for the murders of the Wailen family."

Allison retrieved the ring and put it on her finger. She ran over to Cry-Baby, who was being dragged outside. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him. "Yes," she whispered in his ear. "Yes I will marry you." She wiped away the tear that fell down his face, "I love you Allison," he told her. Before she could reply they were torn apart and he was forced into the police car.

As Allison stood there paralyzed Pepper grabbed the keys to Cry-Baby's car and ushered everyone to it. Once Allison realized what was happening she raced to the front seat of the car. They all piled in and drove straight to the courthouse. They ran in and sat ion the front pew just as the judge walked in.

The judge sat in his chair and placed down the noted he had. He looked up at Cry-baby, who was still handcuffed. "You have been charged with five accounts of murder. How do you plead?" he asked him. "Not guilty." He said instantly.

The judge then turned to the jury. The main juror stood up, "We find Wade 'Cry-Baby' Walker guilty," he said. The judge nodded and turned back to Cry-baby, who was fuming. "I, hereby, sentence you to death by electrocution," he said.

"No!" Allison yelled, tears streaming down her face. She looked at Cry-Baby who had paled considerably. The officers had to hold him up as his legs grew weak under him. "I didn't do anything!" he was just able to say. "We found the murder weapon with your fingerprints on it," the judge informed him. If at all possible he paled further.

Pepper sat behind him just as white as he was. She lost her parents to the electric chair and now she was going to lose her brother. No, she refused. She knew he was innocent and she was going to prove it.

"You will be electrocuted a week from today at 8:00 AM," the judge told him. He looked back at Allison, Pepper, and his gang, who all looked at him petrified. They all knew about his family, and now it was happening to him. The only difference was; he didn't even do it.

Allison stood up and stepped forward to the railing, which blocked her form her love. "I love you." She choked out. Wiping the tears from her face she said, "I know you are innocent and we'll prove it."

He could only nod to her, not trusting his voice. His legs were still weak so the officers ushered him out. After walking down a long hallway of jail cells they made it to the double doors at the end. Once outside they put him in a waiting arrest van. They drove him to the jailhouse and brought him in. Once they took the handcuffs off, they practically threw him in his cell and locked it.

His legs were stronger now, and he had regained some of his color, nevertheless he still collapsed on the little cot. Thoughts and questions raced through his mind as emotion ran rampant in his body. He was going to die in a week for a crime he didn't commit. He didn't even know anything about the murders. All he knew was five people were killed and somehow a knife with his fingerprints wound up at the scene. Allison told him she would prove his innocence but he highly doubted she could in a week. There just wasn't enough time.

His mind wondered to Allison. He had asked her to marry him and –even though it was cut short- she had agreed. Even though he was being arrested she still agreed. And now he wasn't going to be able to be there for her. He only had seven days left with her and there were so many things he longed to tell her.

He soon fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of his parent's death…

-

_A ten year old Wade Walker was sitting in the courtroom with his grandmother and his six year old sister. He and Pepper had been living with their grandmother and Uncle Belvedere for a week and a half while their parents were in prison. He had not spoken a single word to any one those eleven days. All he would do was cry. He would cry just a single tear, thus earning the nickname Cry-Baby._

_Now he sat mere inches away from where his parents stood handcuffed, awaiting their sentencing. The infamous Alphabet Bomber had been caught, along with his wife, who couldn't even spell._

_That didn't stop the court though, not one bit. On December 25, 1946, Warren and Layla Walker were put to death in the electric chair._

_He was eating dinner that night with his family when he finally spoke up; the first time in just about a month. "When will I see mom and dad?" Everyone stopped eating and his grandmother looked over at Uncle Belvedere, who nodded to her. She turned to him and said, "Baby…this morning they were…killed."_

_He stared at her in disbelief. "N…No…No!" he screamed. He jumped up from the table and went to walk away. He only took a few steps when his world wet black and he collapsed on the floor._

_The next thing he knew he was on the couch with an ice pack on his head. He moaned and opened his eyes, expecting to find his mom standing over him. But then he remembered…she was dead, his father too. But why…why his parents? Why not some other person's parents?_

_His grandmother came in and saw he was awake, "How are you feeling?" she asked him. He only shrugged and she sighed. "Not talking again?" she asked and he shook his head. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He swore to himself he will never love again, or let anyone into his life. What was the point when they would just leave him?_

-

Cry-Baby woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes half way to find out who it was. When his eyes focused he saw one of the officers, "Holy…!" he said jumping up a bit. The officer just laughed at him. "Sorry to disturb your _beauty sleep_," he said, "But you have a visitor." Cry-Baby sat up as the officer walked outside his cell. After a few seconds he stood up and walked out as well. The officer grabbed his arm and escorted him to the visitation centre.

He entered a room and saw Allison sitting down at the table. When she saw him she stood up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her as well and held her for the longest time. "Oh Allison," he whispered tearfully to her, "I'm so sorry."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, wiping his tear drop away. "Sshh, you have done nothing wrong." She took his hands in hers and sat down, pulling him with her.

He looked down at their joined hands and saw the engagement ring on her finger. He brought her left hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. He sighed, "Promise me something," he said looking into her eyes. "Promise me you will find a man to care for you."

She looked at him with shock and disbelief. She shook her head, "No," she said. "I'm not making that promise." He opened his mouth about to protest but she spoke up again, "Pepper, I, and everyone else are already working on this. We will prove your innocence."

He sighed shaking his head, "Allison, it's only a week. As much as I want to believe you, there just isn't enough time." Then he thought of his sister and the condition she was in before he was taken away, "How is she?"

She shook her head, "Not too good. She is extremely pale and she refuses to talk unless absolutely necessary," she explained. "She wanted to come down here but we told her to stay. She is really weak and needs to be sleeping."

He nodded understanding. She was resorting to how he acted when their parents died. "Tell her I said to not block anyone out. Tell her it isn't worth it."

She nodded, "I'll tell her," she said. She wondered if he knew this from experience or not. She remembered him telling her about his parent's death, and she was scared for Pepper. Pepper was about to lose her brother the same way she lost her parents.

They talked for a few more minutes when the bell rang to indicating she had to leave. They stood up and just looked at each other. All of a sudden she threw her arms around him again. "I love you," she whispered. "No matter what happens I'm here for you."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let her go. "I love you too," he whispered tearfully. He never wanted to see her in the arms of another man but he knew he had to let her go, if not for his sake than for hers.

The officer from earlier came in and took Cry-Baby by the arm once more. "Let's go," he said pulling him out. He looked back at Allison, who was watching him, and offered her a weak smile. She returned it just as weak.

-

Three days passed with no change in the case files. As far as the court system knew Cry-Baby committed those crimes and would die for them in four days.

Everyday Allison came to visit him, bringing part of the gang along as well. They were always reassuring him they would get him out, but he knew it was impossible. He would just smile, nod, and say, "I know." He was happy that were sticking by him.

Today, his fourth day on Death Row, when he went for his visit he saw someone there he hadn't seen since he was in…Pepper. She had come with Allison today, just the two of them. "Pep," he whispered.

She stood up slowly but didn't go any further. She just looked at him, all the sadness in her eyes. She then took careful steps towards him. She stopped right in front of him, looking to him with heavy eyes.

He noted her actions imitated the stiffness of a robot. It made him so upset to see her act this way, like she was drugged. When she stopped in front if him he made the move to hug her. He kept his arms secured around her, knowing this was one of the last times he'd ever see her. He hugged Allison in the same fashion and they sat down at the table, talking for an hour.

-

"Do they not clean up?" Wanda asked disgustedly as she side-stepped a pool of blood.

"It's a good thing they didn't," responded Officer Wilson. Wilson had taken a shine to Cry-Baby, and he wanted to prove his innocence as well. "If they had cleaned we wouldn't have any hope," he added. They all nodded as they looked around.

"What, exactly, are we looking for?" asked Hatchet as she scrimmaged through some things.

"Anything really," Wilson said. "Any form of DNA." He was looking for the little details he knew the others would miss when he found something. "What have we here?" he asked himself picking it up. It was a chunk of dark–tones hair. He looked at a family photo of the Wailen's and saw they were all fair-headed. It wasn't greasy, like it would have gel in it, so it couldn't' be Cry-Baby's.

He placed it in a bag and looked around a little more. After about an hour of searching he found more hair, much like the first sample.

"Alright, I think I found what we are looking for," he called, standing up and turning to them. "I need to send this to the lab. It will take up to a day for the results to come back. I suggest you all go home and rest. I will call when I get the results back."

"A day!" Pepper and Allison yelled in unison. "We don't have a day."

"It's tomorrow?" Wilson asked shocked. Everyone nodded, "Okay. I'll work this one over night. I should get something by 6:00 or so." Wilson made to walk out the door but Allison grabbed his arm, "I'm coming with you," she said in a voice he couldn't argue with. He sighed and nodded.

-**At the lab**-

It was seven o'clock in the morning when the results started to slowly appear on the screen. Allison was pacing back and forth, biting her nails in a nervous habit. "Come on…come on," she murmured glancing at the screen every five seconds.

It finally finished loading and they compared it to Cry-Baby's DNA. "Just as I suspected," Wilson said. He went to the phone and dialed the court house. "Yes, this is Officer Wilson. I'm at the crime lab and I have new information on the Wailen case. We have found several areas at the scene that have DNA belonging to a female, not a member of the family." He paused while the other line talked then said, "No, we never found any more of his. He was framed. Listen, I need yo to sign a court order saying he is innocent. He is supposed to be put to death at eight o'clock this morning…Thank you."

He turned to Allison who was waiting for what was going to happen. "They will sign it," he said. She let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "Come, we must hurry," he said ushering her out and to the car. "We need to puck up that form and get to the jailhouse before it is too late."

By the time they made it to the court house it was 7:45. Wilson didn't even turn the car off; he just raced in, got the order, and raced out. They had to drive all the way across town to get to the jailhouse. That would be about a thirty minute drive. Wilson hoped they made it in time to save an innocent man's life.

-

Cry-Baby looked at the clock that was right outside his cell door…7:45. He knew it; they wouldn't have been able to prove his innocence in a week. It was just unheard of.

He looked around his cell as he prepared himself for his last fifteen minutes on Earth. He would soon see his parents once more, maybe even Allison's parents. He just hoped they had approved of his love for their daughter.

An officer came to his cell, "Ready" he asked. He opened the door and went in, not waiting for Cry-Baby to reply. He lifted him to his feet and cuffed him.

They walked slowly but for Cry-Baby it was too fast. A couple more officers met them at the door to assist the other one. They escorted him into the electrocution chamber, where the lonely chair sat.

He froze right in his tracks when he caught sight of it. The chair that killed his parents was right before him. His mother and father sat in that exact chair their last few minutes on this earth. And now…it was his turn to take that step.

They pushed him forward and he stumbled as he practically fell to the ground, but they held onto him. Uncuffing his wrists they held tight to him and forced him into the chair. He didn't put up a fight though, accepting his fate.

The officers then proceeded to strap him to the chair. Two straps went across both his arms, pinning them to the arms of the chair. A strap went around both ankles and right below his knees. And one strap went around his upper chest, another around his lower torso. They then placed four sticky pads with wires attacked to his chest, two near his collar bones, one near his heart and the other close to his left lung.

All but one of the officers left. The remaining one took out a piece of cloth and blindfolded him. Before he left the room he said, "Be sure to tell your parents I said hello. I'm sure they remember me."

Cry-Baby clenched his hands into fists. How dare he speak of his parents that way! He refused to say anything thought. He wasn't going to give him that satisfaction

The officer laughed at his reaction and left Cry-Baby to his darkness. He tried to relax, keeping is breathing regulated. He wished they hadn't blindfolded him; he wanted to see when they pulled the lever. Then again, the darkness helped him picture his gang. They were the lat ones he wanted to remember before he died.

The executioner stood at the lever waiting for the clock to turn eight. He kept an eye on his watch, watching the seconds hand – five…four…three…two…he grasped the handle to the lever…one. He pulled it sending 750 volts into Cry-Baby's body.

All of a sudden Cry-Baby felt his body burn. He clenched his jaw shut, locking it, so he wouldn't cry out. Every few seconds, when a surge flowed into his body, he would jerk trying to break free. He clenched his fists so tight his nails hug into the palm of his hand, drawing blood. He jerked his arm so violently, trying to break free, he dislodged his shoulder. In addiction to that he could feel his skin burning where the metal buckles touched him.

This went on for two minutes when the executioner finally turned it off. Cry-baby's body fell limp in the chair when the surges stopped. By all appearances he was dead.

-

8:32…Allison and Wilson stopped the car right in front of the jailhouse. Not even bothering to turn it off, they raced in running down the hall way to the electrocution chamber.

They burst into the witness room, Wilson holding up the court order. "Stop!" Allison called out, just as the executioner went to pull the lever once more.

Everyone in the room turned to them, "What is the meaning of this?" the sheriff asked stepping forward. Wilson handed him the order, "By order of the courts Wade Walker is innocent."

The sheriff read over it and sighed, this wasn't food. Allison saw his look, and, against her better judgment, looked out the witness window. She caught sight of Cry-Baby's limp body, smoke rising from his skin, and she almost fainted. "We're too late," she whispered tears streaming down her face.

The sheriff opened the door to the chamber and walked to him. Wilson followed behind. They carefully unstrapped his body and laid him on the floor, taking off the blindfold.

Wilson checked for his pulse and was surprise with what he found. He turned to Allison, who had walked into the room, "No, we're not. He has a pulse." He then turned to the people in the other room, "Some one call an ambulance!" he ordered.

Allison raced over to his body. She saw burns on his arms and chest, some more severe than others. She also saw his shoulder was disfigured, out of place. She looked at his hands, blood on his nails and his palm. "Come on baby," she whispered to him, "Hold on, you're safe now."

The paramedics ran into the room pushing everyone back. They lifted his limp body and placed it on a stretcher. They ran him out to the ambulance.

Allison followed close behind, "I'm going with him," she said. But Wilson came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "No, you'll get in the way. We'll follow behind and when we get there you can call Pepper." She looked over at the ambulance that was just leaving and nodded. "Alright," she whispered. He helped her outside and into the car, driving to the hospital.

-

In the ambulance the paramedics worked trying to cool his body down. They pat him with cloth filled with cold water and bandaged his burns. They couldn't do anything for his shoulder until they got him to the emergency room.

He was hooked up to a monitor that showed no action in his brain. But the needle started to jump. He moaned and cracked his eyes open, "Allison?" he asked hoarsely. Just after that the buzzer made an alerting noise showing something went wrong. He soon fell into a light coma.

-

For two straight days Allison and Pepper stayed at the hospital. The only times they left his side was to use the bathroom or to eat. When one left the room the other stayed incase he woke up. Other than that they never left his side.

Allison would always talk to him when Pepper left, and Pepper would do the same when Allison was gone. But neither told each other. They both secretly hoped he could hear them, even though the doctor's say it was impossible.

The doctors knew he would more than likely not make it. They have seen people die of much less. But they were impressed with these two women, never giving up hope he would wake. Each doctor hoped they weren't the one to tell them when he did die.

On the third day, Pepper reluctantly left to go to the cafeteria to eat. When she left Allison moved over to Cry-Baby's side and sat down on the bed. She took his hand in hers and just sat talking to him.

Then, without warning, she felt his fingers twitch in her hand. She gasped and moved closer. "That's it baby, come on," she whispered stroking his hair, careful of his shoulder that was in a sling.

His fingers twitched again, but this time he tightened his grip on her hand weakly. He slowly opened his eyes, finding everything blurry. His eyes came into focus and he saw Allison sitting next to him. "A…Allison?" he asked in a whisper. He lifted his free hand to his head, trying to ease a headache. He saw he was attached to an IV and different monitors, "I'm not dead?" he asked more to himself.

Tears streamed down Allison's face. "I'm here," she whispered to him, "You aren't dead."

He looked at her confused. "How?" he asked, "I felt it. I know it happened…I was electrocuted." He tightened his grip on her hand when he got the strength. He looked down and saw the ring on her finger. He smiled weakly and looked up to her, "You are still wearing it," he whispered.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course," she whispered. "We found out the truth," she said, "Wilson and I raced over to the jailhouse hoping we weren't too late. They were about to pull it again when we stopped them."

He nodded taking it all in, "So…you saw me?" he asked. "Saw me when I was in the chair?" he had hoped she wouldn't have seen him. He could only imagine what he had looked like after the first circuit.

She nodded, "Yes," she said. "I did. I was so worried I was too late and when I saw your body limp on the chair, I thought I was."

He sighed, "What were my injuries?" he asked, almost too afraid to find out the answer.

"You have second and third degree burns, a dislocated shoulder, and you fell into a coma for two and a half days. The doctors…they said you wouldn't wake." He smiled weakly, "I'm awake," he said.

Just then Pepper walked back in. She looked over at Cry-Baby, like she always did. Her eyes widened when she saw he was awake. "Cry-Baby!" she called running over to him. He smiled and hugged her.

When they pulled away he looked at both of them, "I have something to tell you both," he said. "Pep, sit for this." She looked at him funny but sat on the opposite side of Allison. He slowly lifted himself up to a sitting position and leaned against the pillows.

He took in a deep breath. He didn't know how they would react to this, he didn't even know if they would believe him. But he had to tell them. He turned to Pepper, looking her in the eyes, "I saw mom and dad," he whispered. He turned back to Allison, "Your parents too."

They stared at him neither able to speak. When Pepper found her voice she said. "You…saw them? What did they say?"

He smiled lightly to her, "They told me to tell you that they love you." They said they are always with us, as well as your children." Pepper's eyes watered as she took it all in.

He turned to Allison and took her hand, "Your parents are nice people," he said, and Allison smiled. "They said they are proud of you, always have been." Allison's eyes watered. "They told me to watch over you, and to protect you. And that's exactly what I plan on doing."

Allison smiled, a tear trailing down her face, and wrapped her arms gently around him. He wrapped his arms around her as well. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you too," he whispered back.

Pepper smiled as she watched the. She was so happy for him, finding true love. She started to stand up, letting them have sometime alone when Allison grabbed her arm, "Don't go anywhere," she said. "I have something to say as well and I want you to hear." She nodded and sat back down.

Allison looked at Cry-Baby and smiled, some what nervous. She thought she would never be able to tell him, but now she had her chance and she was taking it.

She took his hand in hers, kissed it, and gently moved it to her stomach. He watched her movements and his eyes widened when his hand rested on her stomach. He looked into her eyes and she nodded.

Once it all sank in he smiled widely to her. Pregnant; she was pregnant with his child. They were going to be parents. He took her into his arms, holding her close. "How long?" he asked when they pulled apart.

She shrugged, "Three weeks to a month," she said. Would he be mad with her for keeping it from him for so long? He nodded smiling.

Pepper smiled proudly, "Congratulations both of you," she said hugging Allison and then her brother. "I'm so happy for you." She stood up and straightened her clothes, "I'm going to go him," she said. "I haven't seen by children for a bit and everyone is waiting to hear how you are." She leaned down and hugged him good-bye.

After she left a comfortable silence fell. Soon Cry-Baby spoke up, "You look tired."

She smiled, "I'm fine," she said muffling a yawn. She had barely slept since he first got to the hospital but she didn't want to sleep now.

He shook his head and scooted over in the bed. He was careful of his IV in his arm. He pulled back the covers to let her climb in.

She looked at him a little skeptic, but he nodded. She smiled and carefully climbed in next to him.

He laughed at her carefulness. "I promise, you won't break me," he whispered to her. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

She kissed the bandages that wrapped his forearm and his upper chest. Each bandage covered his worst burns from the metal straps or the pads. She got as close to him as she dared and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck. She kissed his neck before she surrendered to sleep.

He smiled down to her and kissed the top of her head. He stroked her hair as sleep over took him as well. Finally, they would become a family. No judge, or crime, or electric chair could stand in their way.


End file.
